Late night Moments
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: Beastboy and Starfire meet on the roof and neither can sleep. What happens?


MY SECOND FANFIC ON THE FIRST DAY! WWOOOOOOOO!

THANXtoStarfiregirl5671 for sending me a NICE Review and not a FLAME!

Again this is aBB/Star songfic

I don't own Teen Titans or this song by Vanessa Carlton

Late night Moments

2:45am. Beastboy woke up with a groan as his stomach did. 'Man I knew I should have eaten before going to bed.' Beastboy walked out his room and to the kitchen obvious to what he was wearing. Beastboy had nothing but a pair of night pants on, his well built chest and abs weren't covered. He walked in the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a piece of vegetarian pizza and ate it cold. 'mmmmm pizza' he thought. As he was walking to his room he heard someone on the roof. He carefully and silently walked up the stairs to the roof door. He slowly opened it and silently cursed when it creaked. "who's there?" asked a voice on the roof. "Starfire?" Beastboy questioned opening the door all the way and closing it quietly behind him. "Friend Beastboy, what are you doing up here in the early morning?" Starfire asked watching Beastboy sit by her at the edge of the roof. "I could ask you the same thing." He responded smiling at her. Starfire blushed and looked away. "I could not sleep. I have to many subjects on my mind." "Oh." Beastboy nodded. "I was hungry." The two sat in silence for a while before Beastboy said something. "Starfire are you tired?" "No I am not." "Oh well I am." "Then why do you not go inside and sleep?" Starfire asked curiously. "Because no matter how hard I try I just can't get to sleep." Starfire looked up at the sky and then answered. "I can help you get to sleep." She said. "You can how?" "When I was younger Blackfire used to sing to me when ever I couldn't sleep, I could sing to you if you wish." Starfire said blushing. Beastboy saw her blush and smiled. "O.k what are you going to sing me?" He said. Starfire shrugged. "What ever I know." Beastboy nodded and looked at the moon while she was thinking. 'It's now or never.' He told himself. Beastboy secretly harbored feelings of affection for Starfire. He never expressed them because she always seemed to like Robin. But now Robin's going out with Raven and Robin didn't even tell Starfire she figured it out for herself and it WASN'T pretty. "Star, will you….let me…..(sigh) lay on your lap?" Beastboy finished lamely. Starfire blushed again and nodded. Beastboy laid his head on her lap and she stroked his hair as she started to sing.

_You light me up and then I fall for you,  
You lay me down and then I call for you,  
Stumbling on reasons that are far and few,  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you.  
_

Starfire was smiling at Beastboy as she sang._  
_

_Pretty baby don't you leave me,  
I have been saving smiles for you,  
Pretty baby why can't you see,  
You're the one that I belong to.  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm,  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm,  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound,  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby. _

And I know things can't last forever,  
But there are lessons that you'll never learn,  
Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt,  
So how's it you that makes me better.

Starfire looked into Beastboy's eyes with a declaration of love and sadness.

_  
Pretty baby don't you leave me,  
I have been saving smiles for you,  
Pretty baby why can't you see,  
You're the one that I belong to.  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm,  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm,  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound,  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby. _

Why can't you hold me and never let go  
When you touch me it is me that you own  
Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
Would you break it apart again?

Starfire let a tear slip down her face and onto her cheek. Beastboy reached up and wiped her tear from her face and then cupped her cheek as she leaned into his hand.

_Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
Pretty baby why can't you see  
You're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
For you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby _

Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me  
Pretty baby, why can't you see  
Pretty baby, don't you leave me,  
Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
My Pretty Baby  
Don't you leave me fade

"Beastboy, I…I love…you." Starfire studdered as Beastboy sat up. Beastboy smiled and cupped her other cheek. "I love you to Star, I've always loved you, only you. It was always you, Never Terra or even Raven. I felt something for them but whatever it is… it's stronger with you." Beastboy leaned in and kissed Starfire full on the lip's and wrapping his arms around her waist. Starfire wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss. The two broke apart for much needed air. Beastboy pulled Starfire to him as he sat with his back against the wall. Starfire snuggled into his chest and sighed in contentment. "Goodnight Beastboy." "Goodnight Starfire, My Star." He whispered as they both drifted in to a peaceful sleep.

YAY! PLEASE SEND REVIEWS! R&R


End file.
